saints empire the next generation
by clairebear197
Summary: is it a story about the boss's and his sister and it the next story of saint empire that i writen last year i hope u like it and if u have any ideas just a messeage of it i will if i can add it in.
1. Chapter 1

_**saints empire the next generation **_

**chapter one:just the begining **

**shaundi, and claire gave birth at the same time. shaundi had a son and draughter, shaundi and the boss call them max and annabel . claire had a girl, claire and johnny call her lilly. from that day on the boss changed instead of killing to gain control and now kill for the safely for the kids. when the kids was 5 lilly started being like her father. lilly wanted to be with her father but he was her uncle second in comand. lilly felt like her father never love her so she spend most of her days with her mom. as for max and annabel the boss chirs did spend a bit of time with his kids and also he niece but he would tell that she was sad so he asked her."lilly what wrong honey?" lilly look up at her uncle and said" uncle chirs i just wanted spend some time with daddy but i know he trying to kept us all safe." lilly sat by the window and annabel sat next to her to try and cheer her up but lilly was in the mood even as her cousin try to cheer her up all she wanted was her father.**

**11 years later lilly , annabel and max was sixteen annabel and max was to training school as for lilly she stay home with her mom. one day lilly was sitting on her window shelf looking out in the city wonder is this were she belong. claire was worried about her little girl and she had no word off johnny and she was worried it has been months since lilly seen her father. claire told lilly that she going to see her uncle and ask if she wanted to come and lilly said" no thank you mother i will stay here." and claire shut her door and went out to her brother. lilly hear someone open the front door so she went to have a look a guy dress up in soilder wear lilly knew how to self defence from her mother. so she switch off the lights and slowly came in the room and behind the person and knock the person out and took off the person mask off and seen a young lad so she tie him up and then her father came in seen i a lad tie up and and his draughter standing there. she said"hello father i tie up this intruder." johnny said" hi lilly come here and give your old man a hug." lilly did what her father told her she hug her and step back while looking down. he said" lilly what wrong sweet heart?" she reply" mother have been worried and she gone to uncle chris for something." he said" ok sweetheat i will go and see your mother and uncle ok." And then johnny left to find his wife. **

**meanwhile lilly kept this lad tie up he woke up and started to look around to see where he is and seening a young woman standing there i a stan gun she asked" what your name and what are your intestertions of being here ?" he reply" my name is dom and my inerstetion is to kinize kinton." lilly asked" why are u after kinzie for?" dom said" so do u know her?" lilly said" she worked for my uncle chirs and anyway how do u know kinzie?" dom said" kinzie is my anutie and my mother has past away and i am only 16." lilly pick up her phone and call her mother and her mom pick up and said" are you ok hun what happened?" lilly replyed back" hi mom ye everything fine i just wondering is kinzie there?" her mom reply back" yes she is why i getting worried and your father just me that a lad tie up." it fine mom i got to go i will see you when you get back bye."and hung up the phone and call kinzie she pick up and said" lilly what a matter hun?" she said " kinzie i need you to come round here please just you ." kinzie replyed" yes sure i on my way sweetheart." a few minutes later kinzie came round see a lad tie up and ask" lilly what going on?" lilly said " hey kinzie do u have a nephew called dom?" kinzie replyed" yes but he lives with his mom i not seen in years why hun?" lilly said" because that lad tie up say that is dom after you." kinzie look at this boy and said" the only way i know if he related to me is that in our family is that we have scar right here." kinzie move her hair to show a mark on her neck then lilly look on the lad neck he had the same mark and she grab kinzie and shown her. kinzie said" yes he is my nephew why are you here?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 time to train**

**kinzie untie her nephew and ask him to put his thing in her car while she talk to lilly. he closed the door and kinzie said" lilly my dear i think u need to be train so you can show your parents and your uncle hun don't worry oleg and i will train you of you want?" lilly look at kinzie and said" i through you was only good at computers kinzie?" kinzie just look and said" before u was born and before your uncle became king he was a gang leader i got kick out FBI but anyway i will make a training room for you ok hun?" lilly want to know more but for now she want to train she be strong like her father and mother. **

**a few days in training dom was helping lilly train with oleg who he could see her mother in her more then her father. dom started to a funny feeling with lilly but don't know why. kinzie could see it the look that dom gave lilly. max and annabel had finished training and seen lilly training with oleg and a some guy so they came in the room and asked " who that guy with you guys?" kinzie said" he my nephew and he going to be living with me and oleg ". they walk out and they went in their bedroom to get changed for the party that their father was throwing tonight everyone was invited lilly didn't wanted to go so she went to the gym to train a bit more.**

**meanwhile at the party claire was with johnny talking about lilly " johnny do you think that lilly need a sibing?" claire said johnny look at claire and said " what do u mean hun?" claire said" well kinzie been working on a cloning machine i through that using our dna's that we could have another child hun." johnny said" are you sure about this hun?" claire said" yes i be ok with it hun lets go and find kinzie." so claire and johnny went to find kinzie when they found her. kinzie seen claire coming up to her and kinzie said" hey claire what the happen?" claire said" you know the cloning machine who beenworking on we through that we would like it if you could put my and johnny dna in it to see if it would work." kinzie look and said" well i do need to test in on human dna so come with me you two." so claire and johnny followed kinzie into the lab while doing this the boss was with shaundi when she seen kinzie, claire and johnny go into the lab. so he want to know why he went in the lab and said" what are you guys are doing?" claire said" we are testing on this machine so brother go back to your party we won't be long ." so he went back to the party claire sat in a chair while kinzie got a needle out to take some of claire blood kinzie knew that claire didn't like needles. claire turn away when kinzie stuck it in her arm claire look at the needle before she knew it she pass out johnny was there holding claire in his arms when kinzie took the needle out she seen claire pass out and johnny place her on the lab bed and he got his arm out kinzie got another needle out.**

**she stuck it in johnny arm , needle didn't bother johnny so he watched as he blood was being taking out of his body. after kinzie took it from his arm and then she placed both of their bloods in the machine and set the age of 16 and then she ask johnny what sex they wanted to be johnny look at kinzie then at claire who was still blacked out and said" i think a lad kinzie and and his name john". kinzie typed it in and the machine started up and a light got brighter and then the machine stop and the door opened and out came a young lad who look like johnny but had his mother eyes. his looked arounded his knew his father and mother by the dna and said" hello father and i seen that mother has pass out." johnny said" yes son come on let go home." johnny pick up claire is arm and said to kinzie "thank you kinzie for doing this." they went home and lilly was in bed a sleep john went in the room and he look at her and he said to himself this is my sister but she was made different to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 back in time**

**the next day lilly woke and got out of bed and went down stairs and seening a young lad, her father and her mother and she asked ,"who is that mom." claire look at lilly and said" this is john you brother."lilly was shocked that she add a brother but her mother didn't tell her." lilly said" he my brother over the years and you didn't tell me mom." claire look at her and said," me and your father through that you need a sibing so we talk to kinzie she got a machine to clone people so we our DNAs together and he is." she was shocked and went to her room and she got some clothes and got her bag and place her clothes in. after packing her bag she returned down stairs with her bag and said" mom i am going to stay with for a while so i can get better at my training." before she could say anything lilly walk out the house.**

**meanwhile the boss and shaundi was talking to the kingdom when the boss seen his niece walking up to kinzie and when seening her with her bag. so after they talk to the kingdom he went to see what was up with his niece. as he walk in to the room he seen her talking to dom and he opened the door and said," am i buting into something and lilly said," oh uncle can stop acting my father because your not your my uncle." the boss reply," don't speak to me like that lilly you are 16 are you are not an adult yet." lilly was getting mad and shouted" as least you had your father around you when you was child i didn't." the boss look at her and said" look yes i had my father around when i was younger but it doesn't make him a good dad you have a better childhood then me and your mother." lilly stop and said" what you saying?" the boss said" it not my place to tell you it your mother." lilly said" well if you not going to tell me i just go and kind out myself." she walk out the room chirs stop and said to himself" she not going to do what i think she going to do?" **

**claire had a worried feeling and said" johnny i got a feeling that something bad going to happen." johnny look at her and said" it because lilly gone hun we go to kinzie and try to talk to her about her father it time to tell her sweetie". claire look at johnny and said" you right hun she is old enough to know now." so they went to kinzie's place then seening the boss run to kinzie with worried look on his face she shouted," chirs what the happen?" chirs stop and said" claire i was talking to lilly we ended up in a fighting and said that she had a better child and it not my place to tell her so she said that she going to find out herself." claire face was scared and said" and you didn't stop her if she get hurt or worst by him i am coming for you." the boss said" claire it was not my fault." claire said," it never is chirs because of you my little girl going to get killed or rage by him." the boss look down and said," will help you find before she does." claire said," no chirs go back on your chair in you castle and leave me to look for my draughter." the boss felt guilty.**

**meanwhile lilly found kinzie and said" kinzie you know that machine that sent you back in time can you send me back in time when my mom was 8 years old." kinzie said" are you sure it ok with your uncle hun." lilly look at kinzie and said," yes it fine with him." kinzie said," ok follow me i will send you back and here is the time watch to send to back here in the presented ok ." kinzie started the machine up and sent lilly back in time. claire got in the room to late to see that her draughter was send back in time. she look at kinzie and said" kinzie please tell me you didn't send her back in time when i was eight did you." kinzie said" she said that the boss was ok with it." claire look at kinzie and said," send me back in time so i can get her before anything happen to her." kinzie said," what happened when you was eight claire?" claire said" at the age of eight my father started to rape me so i don't her to see it i wanted to tell before she did go in time." so kinzie came claire a watch and send her back in time. **

**meanwhile lilly landed in through of this house with a woman, man, boy and girl. she watch through the window to see that it was the girl birthday she was turning eight and then she seen the girl running out the house and down the street and a man following her then he stop and spotted an 16 year old standing there he walk towards and then claire appeared in through of lilly and said" get the fuck away my draughter you fucking rapest." he stop and said" claire my baby girl give your old man a hug." claire said" fuck off that got me raped in the first place and your not touching my draughter." lilly was shocked to see the little girl who ran out the house was her mom. claire hit the man and she seen her mother beat up the man and when she got her gun out and shot him in the head and when the little girl ran back in the house. claire turn to lilly and said" lilly what was you thinking?" lilly started crying and said," jut want to know your childhood and to see how different it is to my." claire hugged lilly and said," how sweetie i want to know but you was young at the time so i want to tell you when you was oldest enough which you are now." claire kiss her on her head and said" come on let go back home." lilly held on to her mother while the went back the present time. when they got back shaundi and the boss was standing there. claire was hugging lilly and said," you will always be my and your dad's world hun." after se hugged lilly she look at chirs and said," chirs i didn't to say this but i don't you near lilly from now on." chirs said" you can't do that his family." claire said" it was you fault that she went back in time and nearly got raped infact i don't want you near me as well." shaundi said" what about me and her cousins." claire said," shaundi you and the kids are welcome to come round but i don't my brother on my house at all." claire look at lilly and said ," come on sweetie let go home and we will talk ok hun." lilly said," ok mom let go and i am sorry for doing that." **


	4. Chapter 4

**going to battle **

**it has been three months since claire told chirs to stay away from her and her children. shaundi left the boss so her and kids could be with claire. the boss had been drinking he put his foot down and said", get the army ready with are going to war." one of the graud said", who we going to war with." the boss said", my sister she took my wife and my children." oleg and kinzie hear this and went to claire. **

**meanwhile claire and shaundi was talking about chirs. claire said", so shaundi what made you leave my brother for?" shaundi look at her and said", since you told him not come near you he started drinking and shouting at me and the kids to be honested i couldn't take it anymore you don't mind me staying for a while." claire said ye stay as long as you like." there was a knock on the door johnny said" i get it sweetie." johnny opened the door seening oleg, kinzie and dom at the door johnny said" hey guys what up?" oleg said" hello johnny me friend we need to speak to claire it emeracy." johnny said" ye sure come in calire in the front with shaundi." dom said" where lilly?" johnny reply" she in her room with max , annabel and john ." dom said" thank you." so dom went in lilly room while oleg , kinzie and johnny went in the front. claire look seening oleg and kinzie coming in the front and said" hey guys what a matter?" kinzie look at her and said" your brother gone mad he got the army coming to attack you." claire stood up and said" what why is he doing this?" oleg said " he told the army that you took he wife and kids from him." claire look at shaundi,johnny, oleg and kinzie and said" well if a war he wants it a war his got. johnny can you get up an army?" johnny reply" ye i get started now hun." he kiss her head and went out the door." claire said" kinzie can you hack into his computers and cameras." kinzie reply" i can with a laptop i can hack into anything." claire said" shaundi i want to to stay here with the kids make sure no one hurts or touches then." shaundi said" trust no one with hurt my kids or my niece or nephew." claire said oleg can u get the old crew that my brother runed." oleg reply" don't worried i get them and me and johnny will get the army ready."**

**so after claire took them what to do johnny got the army ready, oleg got asha, matt, angel, zimos, pierce,viola,lin, ben king, cid, carols and fun shaundi. claire told everyone to get armer on and ready to fight. after they got the armer on kinzie said " he coming with the his army." claire said" thanks kinzie stay here with shaundi make sure no one attack you , shaundi and the kids please." i will."kinzie said. so claire and her army walk towards her brother and his army. the met half way the boss said" claire stay down or i will kill you." claire said"brother i will not stand down to you because i know you will kill me anyway and be the way i didn't take shaundi away from chirs your the one who drove her away you." chirs got really piss after that so he said " attack". and claire said " attack and fight them and stay alive." **


End file.
